resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Nottingham, England (level)
Nottingham is the fourth campaign level of Resistance: Fall of Man. Synopsis In the aftermath of the operation in Manchester, British forces recovered the secret weapon they intended to exchange with the Americans, which was shipped back to Northern Command, and then made for Nottingham, where the British Army were intending to execute Operation Shear, their mission is to seal the tunnel nexus that the Chimera had been using to launch surprise attacks against them. Nathan Hale was seconded to the mission. Arriving in Nottingham, Hale joined the force of British soldiers tasked with taking out the Chimeran Mortar position. Fighting his way through the maze of trenches and gun emplacements, guarded by Hybrids, Hale fought his way to the position and destroyed the mortars, though he was the only soldier to survive the assault. Shortly thereafter, Captain Parker directed him to head through the abandoned railway tunnel in order to assist Lieutenant Stephen Cartwright, whose forces had run into heavy Chimeran resistance. Hale made his way through the tunnel, to find himself in the middle of a raging battle being fought across a trio of bridges which spanned a deep ravine created by the Chimera's excavations. The Chimera destroyed two of the bridges, but kept one intact to allow more of their forces to join the battle. After repulsing waves of Chimera, Hale and the British Royal Marines managed to fight their way across the bridge and overwhelm the Chimera on the other side. This action cost many lives but allowed for the continuation of the operation and saved Lieutenant Cartwright's unit from being overrun before even reaching the tunnel nexus. It was at this point that Cartwright realized that something was afoot in the Chimeran activity in the area. Realizing the Chimera were "up to more than just digging tunnels" he immediately pushed into the excavation area, after being informed by Parker the Chimera were being held in check by Shear. Pressing on to a great crater excavated by the Chimera, a furious battle ensued between the Marines and the Chimera, fought atop great pylons being used to power the machines excavating for the Chimera. After a lengthy fight, in which Hale proved invaluable, the Chimera in the crater were overwhelmed and their excavation stopped. Cartwright informed Parker of their success, but advised her to send in experts from Northern Command to find out what the Chimera were digging for. Intel Documents *'Harbinger:' After passing the first turret emplacement, it is located inside a tunnel leading to a underground bunker and on a desk. *'Tunnels:' In the house above the trench network and found on a desk with grenades next to the stairs. *'Regarding cloven:' After pushing the Chimera back across the small metal bridge, it is inside the warehouse and on a metal shelf. Skill Points * In One Ear, Out The Other (2 points): Get at least 5 kills by headshot with the L23 Fareye. Transcript See Nottingham, England (level)/Transcript Gallery resistance__fall_of_man____train_yard_by_rmohr.jpg|Nottingham's Train Yard concept art. resistance__fall_of_man____nottingham_by_rmohr.jpg|Concept art of Nottingham's Second Level. Nottingham's Council House is seen in the distance. nottingham concept.jpg brian-yam-3-chimeran-excavation-pixel.jpg|More concept art. Trivia *On Co-op, British Soldier 1 doesn't appear and say his sentence. *It is possible to survive a fall from one of the bridges but it is not advisable. Once on the ground, you will be in the middle of a never-ending battle. Hybrids will start spawning infinitly. *Lighting Artist Eric Gooch said that: "This is the level Nottingham that made me cry the most. It was huge. ... here were literally thousands of objects, and when the whole area was loaded I got about 1 fps in the editor."''http://www.cybergooch.com/tutorials/pages/lighting_rfom3.htm ''Creating the Lightning for Resistance: Fall of Man by Eric Gooch Category:Levels Category:Resistance: Fall of Man Levels